


Five Words yeah

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	Five Words yeah

Sakura woke to another barrage of banging at her door. “How long was I out?”

She rubbed her eyes and looked around her bedroom. ”What the hell happened here?”

All of her packing boxes were gone, her things placed on, and she assumed, in her dresser, closet, and nightstand. Her mouth dropped open, ”I couldn’t have done this.”

Everything was put exactly where she had envisioned it to be. Who the hell...

The banging on her front door persisted. “One thing after another sheesh.” She muttered, throwing her feet over her bed.

Sasori and Deidara were standing side by side staring quietly at the door as someone on the other side kept pounding over and over again. She had forgotten that they were there.

“What are we waiting for?” She asked them as she walked up behind them, rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes.

“Well, it’s your ex-husband yeah.” Deidara pointed to the peephole in the door, looking from Sakura to Sasori. He would gladly tell the man off but uh....he thought that Sasori may wish to...

“I’ll take care of him.” Sasori narrowed his eyes, advancing toward the door.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Sakura stomped past Deidara and Sasori, yanking the door open to reveal Sasuke.

“What do you want Sasuke?” She opened her door a crack, peeking out from behind the thick oak.

“I just want to talk.” Sasuke stood in the doorway, trying to crane his neck to look past her into her apartment.

“Now isn’t a good time.” Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasori and Deidara. Sasori had tugged gently on her shirt, trying to get her attention and she had missed what Sasuke had said. Turning back to her Ex, she frowned.

“Sorry, what did you say?” She asked him, distracted by the now insistent tugging of not only Sasori but Deidara as well.

“Is someone in your apartment?” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, again, he tried top crane his neck to look past her.

“That’s none of your business.” Sakura began before Sasuke took both of the wrists in his hands and pushed her back into her own apartment, looking into the narrowed eyes of both Deidara and a livid Sasori.

“Who the hell are you!” Sasuke rounded on Sakura, dividing a scorching glare between the two men in his wife’s apartment.

“My name is Sasori Akasuna.” Sasori bowed at the waist, his arm behind his back.

He’s so formal, Sakura blushed, it suited him.

“...and I’m Deidara you dick.” Deidara smirked at the Uchiha. “I know your brother Itachi.” The blonde started but was shushed by Sasori.

“You’re not welcome here Uchiha.” Sasori pulled Sakura by the arm and pushed her behind himself. “She doesn't want you anymore.”

“I’d rather talk to her.” Sasuke looked past Sasori’s redhead to Sakura who looked at the floor.

“This isn’t a good time.” What the hell was she supposed to say, she didn’t want him here but she could only imagine what he must be thinking right now.

“Time for you to leave.” Sasori inclined his head and nodded to the door behind the Uchiha.

“Sakura, just hear me out.” Sasuke ignored Sasori, speaking directly to Sakura.

“It was a mistake Sakura.” Sasuke took a step toward his wife. “It was a horrible mistake.”

“Please Sakura, I love you.” Sasuke looked down at his hands, they were trembling.

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated.” Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and stared calmly at the dark haired man in front of him. “Real men, don’t play around.”

“Yeah, what he said un!” Deidara smirked, nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t come to argue.”{ Sasuke continued to ignore the ‘add-ons’. “I think you should know.”

He sighed. “”I know I was wrong.” He looked up at Sakura.

“Please, try to forgive me.” His eyes were moist, he looked like he was going to cry. Sakura bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Sasuke, I want to believe…” She looked at the ground then up again at him meeting his eyes. “...that it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t trust you anymore.” She said quickly. “You’ve ruined that trust Sasuke.”

“I can’t be with you.” Sakura turned and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

“Time for you to leave.” Deidara pushed Sasuke out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Sasuke stood on the landing to Sakura’s apartment stunned. He really thought that if he apologized, that if she saw firsthand how sorry he was...that she would...forgive him.

“What do i do now?” He muttered, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps to the street.


End file.
